Dragon Ball Z: Threat of Time
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: Nothing has happened for several mallenia however, that is about to change. The gods have found a warrior who can travel time...and he is heading for Earth. The strongest being is chosen to attemp to take this time bearing threat down. Will Gohan succeed?
1. Bad news

Deep in the glowing aqua blue ray's of the skies in the other world, Gohan sat upon a ki manifested platform; watching over the everyday happenings. He had been here for nearly ten thousand years, making him almost 10,098 years old. His life once he got here hadn't been the greatest, considering he had fought for nearly 2,000 years against the villains that escaped hell. Ever since then, for the last 1,500 years, Gohan had been watching over this place as he trained, ate, and every other thing that he happened to do.

His first 2,300 years here were fine, but soon after that mark, Videl had been killed by the first escapee of hell, before the actual barrier fell a few hundred years later. Pan met up with her husband sometime after the first 30 years and they were off somewhere in the huge place. Goku and Vegeta jr had been turned "evil" and were sent to hell before they could have kids, so he had no more business on the outside world anymore.

Gohan had just flown over towards one of his many houses and was just about ready to pull out a 'small' snack from the 'fridge when there was a knock upon his door. Growling at the interruption Gohan walked over to the red door and pulled it open, "What?"

His question, simple enough, was said with enough anger that the secretary, apparently King Yenma's, shivered and back up a bit. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but Lord Yenma wishes you to be in his presence.", spoke the little gnome looking bug-alien-man.

Sighing Gohan smiled and nodded, "Fine, just tell him I will once I fill my stomach, alright?" The gnome creature nodded before flying off down into the yellow clouds of other world, towards the check-in station.

Going back inside, Gohan pulled out a large ham, over 1,000 times the size of a normal one, and pulled it over to the large cooking pit, before cutting it up into five pieces and setting them inside of said pit. Holding his hand out, Gohan shot a very low energy ki blast into the ignition chamber in the center of the pit, lighting it.

After eating, Gohan took off towards the check in station in a blast of white energy, and a silver aura. His speed was so great that the clouds themselves were obliterated as he passed them. Many of the fighters in otherworld tensed before relaxing; realizing who it was.

**In the check-in station**

King Yenma sighed as he filled out the paper work for yet another soul that was entering other world. 'Why can't we make clones of ourselves like on that damnable show, Naruto?', Yenma thought as he glanced up and saw at least another three hundred people to go. He shook himself as he noticed he was nodding off, "Ok, next!" He bellowed as he pulled another piece of paper out and began to question the soul.

"Yenma!", a voice cried out. It was a deep voice that seemed like a mix of Vegeta, Gohan, and Shenron, equally blended. As he turned his attention towards the offending name caller, he took in the man's appearance.

He stood a striking 6' 5'' and had a very angular, handsome face. His eyes were as black as coal, with a little red ring around the outside of them. His black hair fell to just a few inches above his waist, but was spiky as hell. His left ear was pierced three times and his right was pierced four, the last being a chain with a seven star black dragon ball hanging from the chain. He had a large muscle mass, almost to the point that a super Saiyan 2 would have the same mass. He wore a black, training gi, with black jeans that had a chain coming from his front pocket, down to his mid thigh, and onto a belt loop just above his left rear pocket. His outfit was covered by a black sleeved and shoulder padded cape (1) similar to that of the Namekian warrior Piccolo wore.

finished looking at the man, he cleared his throat before speaking, "Gohan, the Kais have been watching the universe and soon, a warrior of a race of time-travelers will come to your adult period; before you fought Majin Buu...however, we do not know of it's alliance yet, and so far...you are not strong enough to take it...although I have not felt your power, nor have the kais felt all of it, that is not the problem...it matters not how strong you are, as they can easily travel time from a moment before they're death and come back from another ten thousand years of training in an instant...you need allies and more importantly, you need the speed to beat time itself!"

Gohan blinked a few times and then stroked his chin, "How could I possibly get that fast and strong enough to destroy this "time warrior" if need be?" Yenma stared at man for a few moments before he finally took a breathe and spoke,"Gohan...the kai's have taken a vote, and have decided that...to be as effective as you need to be, that you will be sent back in time and as a gift for all the help you have given everyone...become a time warrior as well...the first demi-saiyan time walker." Yenma smiled as Gohan sat there for a few moments and finally sighed, "Alright, but I must request some things before I go...when it that I leave is?" Yenma thought for a minute, before remembering, "You will leave in five hours, I don't know how far back you will go; only supreme kai knows that.."

Nodding, Gohan thanked Yenma before going back towards his house, where he began to think on all the things he had learned today. "So...there is a time warrior, whose alliance and motives are unknown. I am slightly under him in strength, but that doesn't matter...I need to get my speed to a point that I can actually cross time without using abilities...now...how do I get THAT fast?" Gohan sat in thought for a few minutes, before he growled in frustration, "DAMNIT!"

As the hours passed, Gohan began to think over his long life so far, how everything had turned out, how he still felt bad for his father's death against cell, and everything that led up to that specific time. He remembered his high school years, and how utterly stupid he looked as 'Great saiyaman!"..'How the _HELL_ did I come up with **THAT** anyways?', he asked himself.

Soon however, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Sighing and getting up, Gohan walked over towards the door and pulled it open, and smiled, seeing Kabito Kai at his door, "Hello Gohan, it is time to head towards the rune chamber." Gohan nodded and followed Kabito Kai. Shortly after launching off of the floating house's porch, they easily arrived at their destination in a few seconds.

As they floated over the ground, Gohan observed the area. It looked like an ancient palace once stood; pillars and pieces of wall were evidence of that. In the center, the only room with a full circular wall, he could see several beings; all of which he assumed would be the kais. As he and Kabito Kai descended into the roofless circular room Gohan noticed all the eyes were drawn towards him. When he landed, he gave a small smile and nodded,"Alright, so what is going to happen here lord Kais?",Gohan asked as he looked around the room.

Grand kai turned towards Gohan and smiled, "Well Gohan, we are going to send you to the past, bluntly speaking...although I'm sure you've heard that, right?" Gohan smirked and nodded, "Yes Grand Kai, however, I want to know exactly what I can and cannot do, that way I will not do anything I might regret."

Grand kai nodded and motioned for Kabito to advance toward their position. When Kabito had arrived, Grand Kai began speaking, "As I am sure King Yenma informed you, you will have the abilities, and a miniscule amount of their genes inside of you. The thing about these Time Warriors is that...aside from the ice-jins, they are the only other race capable of breathing in outer space." Kabito Kai took over from there, "In addition, you will be able to travel time in the place you are at during the time...take, for example, you wanted to..I don't know, see what happened to your father as a child, or maybe see how the Namekians prospered; you would have to be on or around Namek and change back time for that, understand?" Gohan nodded and smiled, "Yes, indeed I do, so what might I not do?", asked Gohan, with a raised eyebrow. "You are free to change the past as you wish, there is no limit...Just don't let the universe fall towards the dark side." spoke Grand Kai.

Gohan nodded and walked forward, "Yes, I understand...What will be the limit of my power?" Grand kai smiled, and stroked his beard, before nodding, "In a rough estimate, your maximum power will be decreased by 4 times, however, you can grow more power as you train, although at your young age...assuming you stay on earth, and in a time when you are alive, your power gain age will be substantially decreased." Spoke the old kai, as he looked into the Saiyan's eyes.

King Kai stepped forward and spoke in his bubbly voice,"Gohan, we are ready to initiate the time reverse spell. We must hurry, if we miss out on the opportunity; it will take years for us to re-accumulate all the ki needed to pull this off!" He finished, waving his hands for emphasis. Gohan nodded, and walked over into the middle of the runes and stood straight, seeming at attention. Grand Kai walked back towards his place and smiled,"ALRIGHT!!! It is time, let us begin the ritual!" One by one, the kai's hands were covered by a different colored glow, as they began chanting in a language not even Gohan knew.

Fifteen minutes later, as the chanting got faster and more complex, Gohan began feeling his ki get affected. He suddenly felt as if he were shrinking ever so slightly, and that his ki was suddenly decreasing. As he opened his eyes, he saw his view becoming foggy, and dark. Suddenly; he felt a light pain all over his body. However, he soon felt a boiling pain within his veins, and his bones cracked painfully and audibly. It took all his will power not to scream.

In an instant, all the pain in his body ceased and he felt a metallic _thunk_ as his head collided with metal. As he opened his eyes he noticed he was inside of a spherical object. Looking around; he noticed a panel to his left, and on his left was a brown seat. Looking up however, he noticed a red window, and as his eyes focused, he realized he could see a rather bulky Saiyan with long black hair sporting a brown suit of Saiyan armor. One word came to his mind, _Raditz!_

**(1)- Think of a trench coat and piccolo's cape thing, the name of it escapes me, mix.**

**Alright, Here it is, the first chapter of DBZ:TOT! I set this up as it was one of many things on my mind keeping me from getting back to my Naruto story; Project Cerberus! I hope you all enjoyed this so far. Now, I will put the PL's (power levels) in the chapters that have any sort of fighting. I have changed the original PL's slightly, but not too drastically. This story WILL have several twists and turns, but they will PROBABLY not happen until the Android Saga and upwards. **_**Please R&R**_


	2. Saiyan Saga: part 1

_Last time on DBZ: TOT!_

_Suddenly, all the pain in his body ceased and he felt a metallic _thunk _as his head collided with metal. As he opened his eyes, he noticed he was inside a spherical object. Looking around; he noticed a panel to his __left,__ and on the right was a brown seat. Looking up however, he noticed a red window, and as his eyes focused, he realized he could see a rather bulky Saiyan with long black hair sporting a brown suit of Saiyan armor. One word came to his mind; _Raditz!

Gohan watched from the tinted red circular space pod's screen as his power slowly returned to him. His eyes glared outwards to the battle between his father, Piccolo, and Raditz. He couldn't hear anything besides the muffled voices of his past father, and 'step-brother', nor could he hear the voice of the Saiyan who was supposedly his _uncle_.

Gohan growled as he watched the impending fight start. He knew from his last life though, that they would soon move out of view. Raditz rushed Goku and piccolo, but at the current time, all they knew was that they were hit by something hard, extremely fast. As they were sent flying, they noticed that it was Raditz that had hit them with his elbows. Growling, they both recovered from the fall and jumped off a few feet.

They both Rushed the Saiyan warrior, and began to attempt to double team him however, it was no big feat to dodge either of their attacks. Raditz though, grinned as he punched them both in their chests, sending them flying back about thirty feet. Piccolo landed on his feet, without much trouble, but Goku had literally skidded to a stop on his chest.

By this time, Gohan could only see Raditz, who was slowly walking out of view. Gohan could feel his energy slowly, but he could do nothing until he was at least fifty percent full of his lowered energy level. 'While I'm waiting I might as well use what little energy I have access to and at the very least give myself some weights.' Looking up, he sighed, "I hope I can save you in time dad."

He was alerted however, as a large glow from an explosion he knew all too well, Double Sunday, Raditz's signature move. Gohan knew that the move was powerful, hell at full power it could raise Raditz's power level to that of one tenth of a super Saiyan. Gohan growled, as he still needed forty percent more energy before he reached fifty percent. But his father was going to end up grabbing Raditz's tail very soon, and then, his time was counting.

**DBZ: TOT-**

Goku grunted as he picked himself up from the shockwave of Raditz's unnamed attack. As his eyes roamed to see where piccolo and Raditz were, his eyes widened as he caught sight of piccolo. Piccolo was slowly working himself up, but that was rather hard; having only one arm. "Piccolo, are you alright!?", Goku asked in surprise, seeing the Namek with only half a bicep left. Piccolo groaned, as his missing arm dripped light green liquid from it, "Yeah, I believe I can still fight"

Goku nodded and they both looked up to where Raditz was, but noticed he was no longer floating where he was a few minutes ago, instead he was standing several feet away from them. Goku smiled, "Hey, Piccolo, you think you can use that attack of yours?" Piccolo nodded, "Yeah, one arm isn't gonna stop me...the problem here is that it will take five minutes to charge up." Goku nodded, "I'll keep him busy!" And with that, Goku charge off, ready to take on his "older brother"

As he threw the first punch, Raditz blocked it and kneed Goku in the chest, before back handing him into the air, where Raditz appeared behind him and shot a weak powered ki blast-punch combo, sending Goku up into the air and a ways away from him. Goku took advantage of this, and brought his hands to his sides; channeling chakra into them.

Raditz smirked seeing his little brother flying through the air, however, when his scouter beeped, he grunted, looking at Goku as his power level began rising slowly at first, but no sooner began sky rocketing. Up in the air, Goku began to charge up his attack.

"Kame"

"WHAT!?"

"Hame"

"1,200!"

"HAME!!"

"1250!?"

"HA!!!!"

And with that, Goku's blue beam shot for Raditz, who began to attempt to run away. 'Ha!, the beam will miss me!', Raditz though, until he heard the rushing energy. Looking behind himself, he cursed mentally; the beam was still following him. Picking up his speed, he soon realized he wouldn't be capable of out running it.

Turning around quickly, he grabbed his wrist and began to pump ki into his palm twice as fast, before letting a ki beam shoot out, cancelling the Kamehameha wave at the last second. Piccolo smirked from where he was and inwardly chuckled, 'Same old attack, you've been slacking'

Goku's mind was abuzz, wondering how Raditz had cancelled the attack. However, as he was in his own mind, he didn't notice Raditz's scouter beep and point him towards Piccolo.

"What, the green man is getting stronger then Kakorot?" Raditz asked himself. Piccolo smirked,"Goku, this was supposed to be for you...and I WILL kill you after this...but until then...", He trailed off, as he thrust his hand forward; his sparking middle and index finger pointed towards Raditz, "BEAM CANNON FIRE!", he yelled, as the spike covered helix beam shot at the speed of light. However, it hit nothing, and passed through a hill, and into a mountain, obliterating them.

Through the smoke, Raditz's head poked out, which made Piccolo as shocked as he ever was in his life. "H-he dodged it...he's faster then the speed of light!" Raditz laughed, "Yes, but looked what it did to my armor, I can't afford to be hit by that." Just as he finished saying that, he had felt a striking pain go throughout his body, one that made him want to puke.

Craning his head behind him, he noticed the strong hands of none other then his little brother holding his tail in a vice grip. His breath hitched as he began to think of a way to plead for his life, knowing that if the 'green man' finished the technique he was charging; he would be all but erased. "Kakorot, please, let me go!" Goku laughed lightly, "It's a good thing I've got good grip; I know how much this hurts from when I had my tail."

Raditz gasped from the pain as his world flashed black for a second as he lost his balance and fell onto his knees, then his hands. "Kakorot, please, I wouldn't hurt my own flesh and blood.", Raditz pleaded as he felt the burning pain and the urge to puke worsen. Goku just glared and continued to keep hold of his tail, both his hands never faulting the furry appendage. Raditz looked as pitiful as he probably ever had his entire life,"Kakorot, please...I would never harm you or m-my own...nephe--ugrgh--ew, I-I couldn't!"

Goku, giving into his brother's words, never heeded Piccolo's words of advice, and was instantly elbowed and knocked back. In shock at being elbowed that hard and fast, Goku didn't register the pain on his chest until it was too late. Raditz's foot was bearing down upon him, crushing his ribs slowly.

At that second, Raditz's scouter beeped, processing the new power level being detected. As soon as it detected the numbers, they flashed by; destroying the scouter's scanner within seconds! 'How is this possible?! The damn thing goes up t-t-t-to..."five-thousand!"', Raditz yelled, finishing his thoughts aloud, yet only in a whisper.

An earth shaking explosion took place along with a visibly powerful white energy blast, taking the crater along with it. Piccolo, with his curiosity, tilted his head towards the light, watching as it dissipated, only to reveal a three year old Gohan with a massive energetic aura growing around him. The young tailed child's head shot up, looking at Raditz with rage filled eyes.

"Do not touch my DADDY!!!", and as he finished his words, his hands shot in front of him; fingers and thumbs forming a spade shape which he pointed at Goku's acclaimed brother. "Eternal Burial!", Gohan shrieked as a purplish beam shot forth from the 'spade' and upon reaching 2/3 of the way to his "uncle", split into six smaller energy balls; five hitting the ground around Raditz, collapsing it, and the last, hitting Raditz directly in the chest, pushing him into the "grave".

Goku, already being out, had missed the entire thing; his life unknowingly slowly fading away, due to an unknown collapsed lung. Piccolo was shocked to say the least, 'To think a three year old could harness such power!' The Namek smirked, "Brat, how did you-", he was quickly cut off by a look from the child, "We need to question him..." such an intelligent thought and speech from a three year old really messed with Piccolo's mind for a minute.

Dropping to the ground and running into the crater, after throwing off all the excess rock and debris created by the eternal burial technique, the two aliens found the barely breathing Raditz. Suddenly, Raditz shot up, kneed Piccolo in the chin, sending him back; though his attempt on the young Gohan almost succeeded due to his inexperience in such a short body, he managed to grab the elder Saiyan's leg and toss them over his shoulder...right next to Goku.

"Damn brat!", Raditz mumbled, before he noticed just exactly what, or rather _who_ he landed beside. Grinning, he picked his younger brother up by the middle of his neck, whilst charging a glowing ball of ki into his hand. "Now little brother, I'll tell you like I told the Namek...Keep your eye on the birdie!"

Suddenly, a deep, "Okay!" was heard followed by some words that he couldn't hear, due to the immense ringing in his ears though, it distinctly sounded like that damned Special Beam cannon that the green man had used on him once before. Glancing back, he noticed the runt on the floor 'Guess all that power took it out of him, haha...weak power hold, nephew', the brown clad Saiyan thought.

Glancing down, he noticed he was pierced all the way through from his back to his torso, but also, it seemed his brother had been clipped in the side by it as well, killing him more then likely. Coughing up blood as he laughed then glanced to the Namek,"Haha, you killed your own man, you've done my job for me haha!", he gloated weakly, though Piccolo's smirk confused him.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that, I wouldn't be surprised if Goku was back in the next month or so.", this had the brown clad Saiyan's attention,"Oh, really, what makes you claim such a ridiculous feat?" Grinning demonically, he began to explain, confidence evident in his deep voice,"...because...on this planet, there are the dragon balls; seven orbs that contain the power to grant one wish to any one individual once a year."

The sudden chuckling of Raditz caught Piccolo off gaurd,"You shouldn't have told me that, Hahaha!" Grunting, the Namek inquired why. "Because, this device on my face isn't just a scanner...it is a two way transmitter; every word you have just said has more then likely reached my superiors..." Raditz wheezed out, before smirking; a trail of blood leaking out of his mouth,"...and the funny thing is, they are far stronger then myself..."

Piccolo's eyes widened indefinitely, before narrowing; his pupils dilating dangerously. "How long before these other Saiyans get here?" In his last breath, Raditz still sported his smirk,"One earth year...you all will die.", and with those words, the elder brother of Goku passed on.

Sighing, Piccolo went over to Gohan and picked him up by the scruff of his yellow and green gi, giving the boy a small examinatory once over, the potential he noticed in the boy was unlike anything he had ever seen. His examination was interrupted however, by the arrival of the z-senshi.

"Oh great." Muttered the bald headed Krillin,"Who is it?" He questioned himself, looking over at the scene of the now over battle. "Is that Piccolo?" Master Roshi asked. Bulma exclaimed in the only way she could after noticing it as well,"Goku's down guys!"

Goku, not fully dead yet, managed enough energy to raise his eyelids half way, giving off an exhausted aura, still cheerful though. Grinning, he spoke, "Guys, take care of Gohan for me...And tell Chi-chi that I'll be back. You guys know I will, so don't worry about me okay?" Krillin knelt down beside Goku, "You can make it through this, can't you?" Shaking his head in a negative manner, he sighed,"Nope, not this time, so please...do as I asked?"

Krillin nodded, as Goku took his last breath; disappearing at the exact same time. "GOKU!!!!", the bald best friend of Goku yelled into the sky, eyes shut tightly and fist clenched.

"He disappeared!", exclaimed Bulma. Piccolo spoke up with an answer, "It was Kami, he must have something planned." Blinking, one could probably place a question mark above her head, "Who's Kami?" "The guardian of Earth." Piccolo said.

Quickly jumping into the air, Krillin yelled at Piccolo while he began to fly off,"Hey, Where are you taking Gohan?" Stopping momentarily, his head turned slightly to the left; his eyes looking at the short man behind him, "I am going to train the brat, he has alot of potential." was his answer before he flew off, ignoring Krillin's cries of protest.

"Well...wonder what we should tell Chi-chi?" Master Roshi questioned randomly. Nods and shivers accompanied the question from everyone there.

**DBZ: TOT-**

The Namek landed, and with it, threw Gohan at the ground with his back turned. What he expected was to hear a thud on the ground, followed by a low groan and then some fearful voice asking where he was. Instead, what he got was a kick to the back of the head, sending him ten feet forward.

"Ughh...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"That...was for throwing me..." the voice was cold, chillingly so, yet so familiar as well. Turning around, His eye widened to see the young Gohan floating a few inches above the ground, arms crossed. "Alright, you're going to tell me what the hell is up with you now!", the Namek yelled, rushing over to the kid, and in a comedic performance; shoving his finger right under Gohan's nose.

Gohan grinned slightly, "I guess it couldn't hurt much...however, I must have you hold this information with your life, unless otherwise said." In reply, he received a grunt of acknowledgement. Continuing," I will give you a basic rundown, you can choose to believe me or not. After this training though, I guess I will tell you more."

Piccolo, seemingly knowing this would be a slightly long story, rested himself within his lotus position. After several seconds, his eye twitched. Several more annoyed mannerisms happened as his irritation grew. "GET ON WITH IT!!!" he yelled, finally having enough, after twenty minutes of silence.

Looking up at his past sensei...or future at this point, he smirked, "You haven't changed one bit...then again...it was a time regression." Raising a non-existent eyebrow, he muttered an 'explain' that Gohan picked up. Sighing, the young demi-saiyan spoke, "I am not going into specific time frames or anything; I am not of this time...sometime after my death, I was informed of a powerful being heading to Earth...but not to a where...rather...a WHEN." Gohan stressed.

Piccolo nodded, although completely baffled, on the lines of dismissing this as a child's wild imagination. He would have quickly done this, had the child's power level jump, attack, and his recent serious attitude not come about. Gohan continued, "Apparently this...being is the last of his race although the kai's did collect DNA from the beings when they had been alive. Coincidentally, I was infused with these genes, but only enough to jump a time line every two days." It also takes a while for my power to follow me through time. I am still accumulating as we speak; I can not move much until forty percent of my energy is back as well." This was becoming a bit TOO surreal; Piccolo was just about to dismiss his claims, when a sudden power burst sent him sprawling backwards.

Gohan grinned sheepishly; hand behind his head scratching his neck, "Sorry, apparently my body had to adjust to the power again." Piccolo's eye, already wide from the power display; now had his jaw on the floor. "Y-you're not lying are you brat?" the green man's voice had the obvious shock evident in it.

"What reason do I have to lie Mr. Piccolo?" The young Saiyan asked his future mentor, as he smiled gently. "Like I said, all will be explained later, for now, let us just focus on training...or rather, your training." The short three year old grinned.

Piccolo groaned, before nodding 'If anything, I could gain SOMETHING from this...if it is for a fact that the brat isn't lying.' the Namek thought to himself. "Alright brat, what is the first thing on the agenda?" He shivered though, as a sadistic smile settled upon the child's lips. "You will survive against me...for the next week; No sleep, no food, no water...you against me. If you need nourishment, you must hide from me and find it...we begin in an hour." With that, the black haired child walked back a few steps, grinning. "I know it won't be too hard for you Mr. Piccolo."

the "Demon King" Piccolo however, was thinking other things in his head, 'This kid is NUTS, there is not a warrior alive that can last against those odds, unless they have NO training what so ever.'

The hour passed sooner then the elf-eared man had hoped. Now, he was standing in front of Gohan; in his stance, whereas Gohan had chosen a rather strange stance. His left arm was raised high, elbow at his hairline; pivoted in a downward slant with his left hand i front of his mouth. His pinky and ring finger were curled into a fist while his middle, index and thumb were in a claw type formation. His right arm was held by his side; fingers straight, resembling a blade with his thumb tucked in his palm.

"What fighting style is that brat?" Piccolo question, having never witnessed such an unorthodox style. Gohan grinned, "My own style, I have yet to come up with a name for it. I won't explain it; you will learn quickly what it does."

The two warriors stood there for what seemed like hours, years even, before Piccolo charged the attack. He raised his fist over his head, ready to bring it into Gohan's gut. It never made it to its destination; Gohan formed a small ki glow in his "claw" hand and struck Piccolo in his right shoulder; quickly, his arm went completely numb.

Growling, Piccolo retreated back, levitating into the sky a good thirty feet away. Shooting a ki blast at Gohan as a distraction, he sought out cover. The sound of the ki ball exploding indicated it had hit something, but it had taken to long; it was deflected. A few seconds later, his arm began recovering.

The demi-saiyan child had, after defecting the blast, ascended into the air, spying on Piccolo. His smile returned as Piccolo phased out of sight, only to appear behind Gohan. This time, Piccolo got a hit on; however, it was blocked by the hand that was shaped in a sword sort of way. The result wasn't something he would have expected; where his arm had been blocked, there was a mediocre cut on it spilling the Namek's purple blood.

"What the hell?!" The shocked Piccolo inquired, as the stinging pain began to be registered by his nerves. Gohan grinned, "This is my style...it is unique in the fact that one hand disables and the other cuts. Sadly, I can only use this for a few hours before it starts to back-fire on me."

This battle raged on, endlessly, aside from the one time Gohan had suddenly had another power burst, gaining eighty percent of all his energy back, which knocked him out for three hours. Piccolo had been beaten into a near death state over fifty times, and with each time, his understanding of Gohan had become greater and greater, However, it seemed that just when he was about to figure the demi-saiyan out, something happened that put him back to square one.

After the week had ended, Piccolo; covered in many bleeding wounds, bruises, and scuffs of dirt and mud, floated right in front of Gohan. Sticking his hand out, Piccolo smirked as he, too, grasped hands in a gesture of peace. "You've done well Piccolo, surviving with me using ten percent of my power right now, very well."

For the umpteenth time that week, the Namekian became stricken by confusion and shock, although he had gotten better at concealing it. He had also, a few days ago, questioned why he was even getting surprised by this brat anymore. "Geeze kid, how much power do you have?" Gohan smirked in a Saiyan like manner, "Enough to kick your ass!", exclaimed the young boy. Growling, Piccolo was about to retort, until Gohan continued,"...Too much actually. I can probably access my maximum for ten minutes tops; during that time, it would be dissolving my body...I'm sure you can imagine just what would happen after ten minutes?"

The green 'demon' merely 'hummed', refusing to allow his self to become shocked. But to think, a mere child with so much power that, at it's max, would utterly destroy it's host!?

Time passed through the year, Gohan trained Piccolo, giving him a crash course of extreme weight training, as well as explaining to him the basis of every ki related technique; his theory anyways. He had shared that with very few people, ever. Only those that he knew he could trust, did he ever share the information with.

Gohan learned a few of Piccolo's techniques, while he taught Piccolo the techniques that would compliment him. Piccolo was thankful for this, although he would never admit it. Gohan had also taught Piccolo an ability that Dende had created a while afterwards for Namekians whilst in other world.

It was on the mid-afternoon, exactly one year after their 'training' had begun. Gohan gazed at his student and sensei, a small smile grazing his visage. The two had just finished up on one of their spars, although it seemed to the average martial artist, like a warzone was inhibited by the two; craters filled the ground, still burning fires blazed through the scarce patches of trees, mountains were now non-existent or shortened in height.

Gohan was covered in blood, large scratches and small gashes littered his form; the aftermath of his fighting style working against him, as well as disrupting the 'ki shield' that surrounded most of the z-senshi and other universal warriors that kept the little damage from getting to them.

Piccolo was the same as Gohan, although worse, in the fact that he had a higher quantity of the wounds. The worst wound upon the green warrior was a deep gash, going from his forehead, down to the side of his nose; although it was scabbed now, and healing further.

It's been exactly a year now…They must be nearing the Earth." Piccolo said, Gohan nodded before smiling, "Yeah, but we have the power to stop them Piccolo, no?" Smirking back at his student/sensei, the green man nodded, "I sure hope so." Gohan smiled again, "well, at least I've gotten almost enough speed…"

The duos head's suddenly shot upward into the sky as powerful ki signatures entered the atmosphere, alerting all capable of sensing ki. All over the Earth, five people began to dress and prepare for the impending battle ahead.

**DBZ: TOT-**

Two figures, one tall, built and tanned, with black spiky hair in seven different spikes stood, facing a short, blue skinned, seemingly chubby being. "King Kai, thank you for your training. I hope this is enough." the tall man spoke. A bubbly, somewhat nasally voice replied, "Don't worry Goku, you'll do fine, but you should really get going, it'll take you around two days to get to the check-in station."

"Right King Kai, I'll see ya!" Goku yelled, jumping off the planet, back onto Snake Way, running at his full speed.

On the planet, King Kai's friend, Gregory, a brown, small cricket-fly floated beside the blue man, "You know, he's probably stronger then even you right now." The great Kai frowned, nodding a bit, before yelling out, "But I'm still funnier!"

**DBZ: TOT-**

It was a beautiful day, people not worrying about a single thing, aside from their clothing, money problems, grades, and such. Suddenly, two spherical space pods broke through the clouds, crashing into the remote side of the city. Two men get out, obviously Saiyans, due to the tail around their waste in the form of a belt. One is large, muscular and bold with a small, thin mustache over his top lip, down to his chin. His armor is extremely similar to Raditz's with the exception of it being bigger.

The other is rather short, the taller portion of four foot perhaps, with flame like hair; coal black in color. He, too, wears armor, much like Raditz and the tall Saiyan next to him although his is a prestigious white with golden shoulder pads, and abdominal plate. Underneath the armor he wears a blue spandex body suit.

The taller Saiyan grinned maliciously as he suddenly raised his middle and index finger straight up, causing an explosion to engulf the city. "Nice going Nappa." The shorter warrior remarked sarcastically, a glare poised at the now named Nappa. "One of the Dragon Balls could have been nearby."

Nappa lowered his head, as he spoke, "Sorry Vegeta, I was just trying to have some fun…" he trailed off. Vegeta snorted, "In any case, we need to find the strongest power levels. They'll be the ones who killed Raditz." The short Saiyan then reached up and pressed a button on his scouter. After a few moments of geometrical shapes and obvious numerical figures passing by, it beeped, "Alright, the two strongest power levels are together. Let's go." Both the Saiyans shoot into the air; engulfed in an aura, going after the two power levels.

_**A/n:**__ Hello my readers. I hope all of this has been enjoyable. I really hope that you will stick with me through this. I plan on _most _chapters being this long, or of relative length. This was an off & on project of about three months…although for about three weeks I had forgotten about it hehehe…_

_NOTE: power-levels will only be displayed on chapters where there are fights._

_Current power levels- _

_Gohan-_

_-__first arrival)- 1,000_

_-__angry but suppressed)- 5,500__ –Eternal burial- 8,600_

_-__after 80 energy burst/ suppressed)- 14,000_

_-__100 energy/suppressed with weights)- 6,350_

_Piccolo-_

_4__08_

_-Special Beam Cannon- 1330-1440_

_-After week of training__- 910_

_Goku_

_512__-Kamehameha wave- 1250_

_Raditz_

_1,200_

_-__ Double Sunday- 2,000_


End file.
